Life in the Past
by KingCouch
Summary: Perhaps, the most disappointed at the marriage of Meta Knight and Lady Bow, was Jigglypuff.  After all of the past that they shared, he certainly had to still hold on to some of it, right?  Didn't he still love her?  Past/Present day format.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, readers! This is my first Super Smash Bros fic, so, enjoy! Also, Meta Knight x Jigglypuff shippers, please don't kill me! But we'll get to some Meta Knight x Jigglypuff stuff later later later in the story. And, I have a special guest for the disclaimer!

Lady Bow: KingCouch doesn't own anything 'cept the story. Can I go now?

Me: Okay, go to your wedding! What, the curious reader asks? Read, I answer!

* * *

Jigglypuff stared at a heart made out of pink flowers. Inside of it, there were letters spelled out with red flowers that read, MK + LB, which meant Meta Knight + Lady Bow.

Jigglypuff sighed. Today was Meta Knight's and Lady Bow's wedding day. She was surprised that she had even gotten invited, considering her and Meta Knight's past.

Not many smashers knew Lady Bow, but we all found out that she was a friend of Mario and apparently, was royalty; she owns Boo's Mansion. Bow wears two bows in her head/body (then again, Jiggly isn't the one to talk), and was a light green color. She met Meta Knight when Mario invited them all to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"You may now kiss the bride," the wedding celebrant said.

Meta Knight kissed Lady Bow. Jigglypuff felt a tear escape from her eye. _I can't believe Peach convinced me to go to this,_ she thought.

The smashers had visited the Mushroom Kingdom right after Meta Knight and Jigglypuff had split. Their relationship began to get a little rocky after some arguments about how much Meta Knight really cares for Jigglypuff. But, alas, it is unfair to tell what happened last before what happened at the very beginning is told.

_- Flashback -_

Master Hand was greeting the smashers that had begun arriving at the Smash Mansion.

"Hi! How do you do?" he would say, shaking their hands with his, um, hand… and telling them to go wait in "living room".

After all of the smashers had arrived, Master Hand spoke. "Hello there, all of you! As you may have noticed, this mansion is huge now. It is now seven whooping stories high. Floor one contains the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room. Follow me upstairs."

"Okay, on floor two, we have the following rooms: Mario universe characters, including Wario and Yoshi, Mr. Game&Watch, and Sonic." Master Hand went up another flight of stairs.

"Floor three, Zelda universe characters, Donkey Kong universe characters, Olimar, and C. Falcon."

"Floor four, we have Kirby universe characters, Pokemon universe characters, and Yoshi."

Master Hand kept on talking until he reached floor six. "Well, since there are 35 brawlers, three more will stay at the top. We have extra rooms that none of you will use unless I give you permission! Also, floor seven is where me and Crazy Hand stay."

Jigglypuff headed to floor four. She read out the rooms down the hall, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, P. Trainer, Lucario. Most smashers were already in their rooms anyways.

She opened up her door and decided to explore her room. Well, it was pretty small. There was a bed at the end, a bathroom, a TV, a closet, and some couches. She came across one door that she hadn't seen before.

She turned the doorknob and found out it led into someone else's room.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice shouted.

"Oh…sorry! I didn't know…" Jigglypuff stammered.

"Come back later!" The voice shouted. Jigglypuff looked at the floor before she shut the door. Was that a mask?

Well, she waited a couple of minutes before she knocked on the door that led her room to someone else's. "Can I come in know?" she asked, as politely as possible.

"Okay," the voice replied.

Jigglypuff turned the doorknob and found a rather odd, but handsome, smasher.

He wore the silver mask that she had seen on the ground, and had purple shoes and a purple cape. His body was blue, but most was concealed by his attire.

"Umm, hi," Jiggly said.

"Hello. Sorry about before…" the man said.

"So, what's your name?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Meta Knight, you?"

"Jigglypuff."

"So, I'll see you around?" Meta Knight asked, with a slight cold, yet oddly friendly, voice.

"Umm, I guess." Jigglypuff said.

* * *

So, watcha think? The story will be written in a present day then flashback format. Very short, I know. But I _promise_ for longer chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Welcome to chapter 2!

Meta Knight and Lady Bow had taken their honeymoon to Delfino Isle, another place in the Mushroom Kingdom. Jigglypuff was upset. That was where Meta Knight and she were going to go on their honeymoon.

Jigglypuff decided to text Meta Knight. (Yes, Meta Knight does have a phone. Jiggly got it for him.)

**Meta Knight, how are you? :)**

_Nice. It is nice here._

**Oh okay. So…Delfino Isle is nice. **

_That's what I just said, isn't it?_

**Yeah. It's just that **_**we**_** we're going to go there…**

_We were. _

**But now you're there with Lady Bow.**

_Did Kirby dare you to be Captain Obvious for the entire day?_

**What? No…**

_Then stop stating facts. It shows you're trying to continue a pointless conversation._

**Well, I'm so sorry.**

_Apology accepted. Do you have anything else to say?_

**Umm… not really. I was just really looking forward to going there with you.**

_Jigglypuff, stop living in the past. "We" aren't an item. I have to go. Bow and I are going parasailing._

**Then what?**

_I don't know, honeymoon stuff. Bye._

Jigglypuff sighed. "That was a complete waste of time," she mumbled. She decided to stop by Meta Knight's room. She opened it up and saw… Crazy Hand?

"Hiya, Jiggly! Watcha up to? Why are you in Meta Knight's old room?" The gloved floating hand asked.

" 'Old room'? What do you mean? Is he leaving?" Jigglypuff nervously asked.

"Oh, he's moving in up on the eighth floor into one of those huge rooms near Master Hand and I. Ya know, because Bow's gonna be here often now. Why?"

"Oh, um, nothing," Jigglypuff said, a little sad.

Jigglypuff was walking back to her room when she ran into Kirby.

"Oh, hiya, Jigglypuff!" Kirby said, waving.

"Hey Kirby," Jigglypuf said in a monotone voice.

"Can you believe that Meta Knight got _married_? I would've never guessed it. And _wow_! To Bow? She's like a princess or something over the Boos. It's so cool! Sometimes I wonder if I'm related to Meta Knight, then does that mean that the Boos are like… my cousins in law or something? I dunno, but that be really cool!" Kirby shouted in a fast voice, some too fast for Jigglypuff to hear.

"Well, I think with true love, your profession doesn't matter," Jigglypuff said, arms on her hips.

Kirby shrugged. "Well they love each other, don't they? So I guess Meta Knight is one of the lucky ones."

Jigglypuff thought for a moment. "Do you think they really love each other?"

Kirby's answer was immediate. "Of _course_! You don't marry someone because you don't love them! Duhh, Jigglypuff," Kirby said, mocking Jigglypuff with a stupid face. "Think with your _head_, because for us puffballs, that's pretty much our entire body…"

"Hmph! Well, maybe Meta is trying to make someone jealous," Jigglypuff suggested.

Kirby raised an eyebrow… well, if he had one, he would. "Umm, did you _see_ the cost of the wedding? When you're a groomsman you get to know. And _dang_, it cost like sixty thousand dollars or something. Counting the wedding reception, of course."

Jigglypuff was a little frustrated. "Well, maybe… maybe, he married someone with rich money so they could pay most of the wedding to make it look real and all lovey, but really he's just trying to make someone else jealous, and _yeah_! That's definitely what he's doing."

"Are… you okay? You sound kind of, well, like me after sugar time." Kirby said, backing away slowly.

"I'm _fine_." Jigglypuff angrily said. She started to walk away, before…

"Oh my gooooooooosh!" Kirby shouted at her. "I'm an idiot. I forgot!"

"…Remember what?" Jigglypuff asked, without turning around.

"_You_ were engaged to Meta Knight! Like three years ago, before he started dating Lady Bow!"

Jigglypuff whipped around. "So?"

Kirby looked at her funny. "Umm, do you remember what you just said, like 30 seconds ago, with that big theory about jealousy and stuff? Well… yeah. You still love Meta Knight!" Kirby yelled.

Jigglypuff sighed with annoyance. "Thanks for telling everyone who's on this floor, Kirby."

"That's beside the point! This whole thing is bugging your booty off, and you can't stand all this change and stuff." Kirby exclaimed, proud about his discovery.

Jigglypuff shushed him. "Alright fine! But don't tell anyone else." _They probably already know, though, _Jigglypuff thought.

"Okay!"

-_Flashback_-

Jigglypuff was looking at the daily matches sheet.

_Samus vs. Wolf – _12:00  
"Norfair"

_Falco and Fox vs. Ike and Marth_ – 1:00  
"Pictochat"

_Meta Knight vs. Lucario _– 2:00  
"Spear Pillar"

She stopped reading right there. Meta Knight, the guy she had met the other day. Maybe she would watch him brawl. She looked at the clock; it read 1:48.

_Hmm, I guess I should. _

She grabbed a soda from the kitchen and went to the teleporting devices that led to the Brawling stages. She found the Spear Pillar one, and stepped in.

It was more crowded than normal, about fifteen of the brawlers decided to watch the match. Most were probably bored with nothing better to do. She looked at another clock. _1:53_.

She decided to head back out and look for the practice stage against Sandbag. Sure enough, she found Meta Knight there.

Meta Knight was focused in his training. He slashed at the Sandbag with his sword a couple of times, used a weird move that teleported him a short distance and then he sent it up in the air, then finished it off by doing some shuttle loop thing.

"Hey," she said. "Nice job."

Meta Knight hadn't noticed her and was caught off guard. "Hey! Oh, hey, it's you."

"Yeah. Just wanted to wish you luck on your match that starts in," Jigglypuff looked at another clock (geez, they're everywhere…) "six minutes."

Meta Knight nodded. "Why don't you show me how you brawl?"

"M…me?"

Meta Knight nodded again.

"Umm… okay."

A sandbag fell from the sky. Jigglypuff began by using a Rollout attack, then flying into the air and pounding it. She did a few more graceful punches and kicks, before knocking it up into the air. When the moment was right, she used her famous 'rest' attack on it, setting it on fire and knocking it out of the stage.

"Impressive," Meta Knight commented. "What was that last move?"

"It's a thing some Pokemon can do. But if I miss, I'm pretty much doomed," Jigglypuff said. "Now, what was _that_ thing that you did, when you teleported?"

"Dimensional Cape," Meta Knight said. "It's complicated to explain. My match will begin in a few minutes… thanks for stopping by. I'll see you later." He said, before heading out to the Spear Pillar stage.

So, how'd you like chapter numero dos?

Please review!


End file.
